There has been a conventional heating cooker including a heating-chamber fan which supplies outside air into a heating chamber through an air intake duct, an air discharge duct which guides discharge air from inside of the heating chamber downward to an air discharge port, a cooling fan which is provided below a magnetron, and a space part through which cooling air flow from the cooling fan flows along the air discharge duct after cooling the magnetron (see JP H09-273759 A (PTL 1), for instance).